JoJo's Bizarre Fanrealm:Part 1: Hard Shell
by zxHydra
Summary: In the fifth parallel universe, there lies one who goes by the name Gehen. Gehen is apparently a 23 year old man but is only seen wearing a orange cloak, with red accents. His stand is only known to some as Orange Gunner. His stands power is the ability to turn his gauntlet into a cannon that shoots tiny precise beams that are only strong enough to break steel.


Chapter 1, The Fighter in the Mist

In a secluded area in America, known as Kansas, there is a town known as Puref Town. Currently in an forest clearing near this town there are explosions to be heard in the distance. As we draw closer, a thick fog covers the entire center of the clearing. There can be two shadowy figures can be seen through the fog.

?: Stop this foolishness, you need to stop terrorising the people of Puref Town!

?: I am here for one goal and one goal only, to make every little bug of this city kneel beneath my authority and turn them all into slaves...

?: In the name of my pride I WILL NOT let that happen.

?: Lets see if you can keep up with Mist Reaper.

Suddenly out of both of the shadowy figures two similar figures appear to fly out of their backs, and seem to float in the air behind each of the other figures. The one on the right appears to have a cloak, horns and has the body size comparable to that of a goblin, and horns coming from the top of its head. The other, on the left, looks humanoid and the end of its right hand appears to be a small cylinder with two other, smaller, cylinders on the ends of two bars coming from the small cylinder.

?: ORANGE MAGE, SHOOT HIM!

The floating figure on the left holds up the cylinder towards the floating figure on the right and a beam is shot. The goblin figure dodges and chuckles, chi chi chi.

?: Did you really think such a blatantly obvious and weak move would hit me?

But right as the beam passes the shadowy figure on the right the figure on the left shouts,

?: INVERT!

Just then in a sudden moment the end of the beam becomes a vortex and drags the person on the right into it binding them for 5 binded the person on the right snickers, chi chi chi.

?: What are you laughing about?

?: It's just that you haven't noticed my stands two other clones.

The figure on the left turns to both of his shoulders only to realize two other goblins have appeared on his shoulders. Just as he notices them they turn into fog. Where the goblins had been gripping onto the figures shoulders there appeared two red diamonds.

?: What are these on my shoulders?

?: Oh nothing just this.

?: GOBLINS GRIP!

The figure on the left reacted with a slight lower in posture and grabbing onto their heart.

?: What is this burning feeling, and why is the burning growing hotter and hotter?

?: It's just my stand, Smoke Fever's ability Goblins Grip, anywhere that my stands clones grab onto and grip onto really tightly gets marked with a red diamond and at my command sends the diamonds into the persons chest and starts to inflict a burning feeling just like that of a fever. I have full control of the intensity of the burning, up to the point where it feels like you are close to the boiling lava inside of a volcano.

Just then the burning in the figure on the left tightens their grip on their heart, starts to pant and sweat. The person looked as though they were about to faint when just then they made a gun motion with their hand and in that same instance the floating figure above them shot a beam into the palm of the figure on the right's, left hand. The figure on the right let out a scream of pain.

?: GAH!

The hole in the figures left hand began to slowly close but just as it almost closed,

?: INVERT!

As soon as that word fled from the figure on the lefts mouth the vortex inside the persons hand pulled on the blood from inside the rest of the figures hand. The hand's small wound gushed out with blood like a volcano erupting with lava. The smoke begins to clear.

?: Grrr...

?: TIME TO FINISH THIS! Blaster Funeral!

The floating figure on the left shot beams from all of the cylinders on its right hand and the three beams pierced the figure on the right's, right leg leaving thefigure rendered almost immobile. Just as the floating figure on the left charged and aimed for another shot a huge gust of wind pushed into the area they were battling in. Just as the figure on the left blocked the gust of wind from their face and flinched...

?: This isn't over, I will be back!

When the gust of wind calmed down the figure on the left looked up only to be suprised and the figure infront of them had disappeared...

Chapter 1, Finished


End file.
